


RUN -LAMS-

by vamimi (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Decisions, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Don't Try This At Home, Drug Use, Gay John Laurens, Gay Panic, Gay Rights, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, John Laurens Being an Asshole, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Character Death, Near Death, Physical Abuse, References to Drugs, Shooting Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/vamimi
Summary: 2 bad boys1 murderA weird love story





	1. Diary entry 1

Dear Diary,

My mom got me this dumbass book where I'm supposed to write my dumbass feelings because "I got anger issues!"

The only guy in this damn house who has anger issues is my dad. The guy doesn't know how to fucking act. Sober or drunk, he's a god damn mess! And he especially can't fucking act when I'm around. And everyone at school thinks all my bruises are from fights. As if.

My name is John Laurens. Right now- I'm kind of suspended. Why? Because I kinda smoked in class. No one noticed until little Samuel Seabury outed me in front of everyone. To be honest it was a kinda stupid decision in the first place.

I swear when I come back I'll beat his ginger ass.

In school, I'm basically known as the bad kid. The kid who seems like he'll punch you or shove you in a locker if you even say a simple 'hello.' Yeah, that kid.

Everyone stays away from me. Even the second biggest bad boy in school does. Though the guy keeps trying to one-up me, everything I do says "FUCK YOU BITCH AHAHAHA YOU'RE NEVER GETTING NUMBER ONE!!"

There is this one guy though. Alexander Hamilton. No one really knows him other than his name, his reputation is nonexistent to be honest. I do notice him time to time though. He's always leaning against the lockers before class, on his phone typing at inhuman speed before shutting it off and noticing me and nodding then he walks away. No words were spoken.

He has peach fuzz with his short shoulder length brown hair. Sometimes he ties it in a ponytail with a red ribbon. Alexander is basically nothing special except for his brusies he has on himself all the time. Did I mention he always has eyebags?

I always get the urge to ask him 'So you get in fights a lot?' before shaking my head and spacing out again.

I mean I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask right? 

Or would it...

ANYWAYS,

Alexander has sharp features with a nice chiseled jawline. His eyes are the most eye-catching thing though. They are hazel, nothing cool but they seem like they can stab and pierce right through you. I saw him this one time glare at this one kid and they ran off scared. 

Alexander doesn't talk to anyone either. Like at all. He's rumored to be mute and it's most likely true. I also heard from little miss gossip girls that he's an orphan, coming all the way from the Caribbean. 

I oh-so want to be friends with the kid, I admit. Though, it would ruin my status as 'the lone wolf' here in the school. So I keep my urges and mindless thoughts to myself and my mouth shut. 

Back to me though...

I get into fist fights a lot from Jefferson and his goons ganging up on me as I walk to my house from school. But it doesn't happen much and I run really fast. 

Even from my threatening demeanor, I do pretty well in my classes. I get straight A's man! The teachers hate me but they love my classwork though.

I always shrug their praises off and their call outs to me. I don't give two shits on what they think of me, as long as I keep this reputation on me, I'm okay!

Even though I'm the troublemaker of the whole school, there are these two guys that are basically the troublemakers in most of my classes. They're Hercules Mulligan and yadda Lafayette. They get on my nerves so much, I just want to punch their stupid little faces.

Then there is George the third, though his minions call him "King George the third!' and I swear one time I heard this girl call him daddy. The fuck?

One time he tried to fight me, I beat him up good though. Sometimes he speaks so highly of himself, he might as well consider himself Jesus from his God complex. Then his minions just add fuel to the fire when they praise him with everything single fucking thing they can think of. One time I heard them compliment his big toe. God help me and get me out of this school or I might as well jump out of a window.

Then there are The Schyulers. They dress so richly but they always say "No we aren't! We're the same as all of you!" But we all know that's bullshit. Utter cow manure. Every time I see the littlest sister, Peggy, she always dresses herself with a Gucci purse, I might as well strangle myself with it because she's just exposing herself and her sisters. Does she have no morals? 

Also, they're all so annoyingly nice to everyone. Like the bitch Peggy was annoying the shit out of me when she pursued me into becoming friends with her. Mind you, I was a junior. I hadn't really gotten my bad boy status until I shot her "promises" and "proposals" down with a quick insult and before then- the oldest, Angelica came click-clacking her way over to me and tried to give me a piece of her mind though that was also shot down really quickly too.

So what did you get out if this entry you may ask? Let's see...

I'm a bitch.

Great!

See you in 100 years!

PS: fuck u i never wanna see u again


	2. Diary entry 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> laurens rambles more about his home and school life

Dear Diary,

Today was the worst. The absolute worst. I fucking hate every second I have to spend on this day. I hate death but today I might let someone stab me between the ribs.

When I was walking back from school, I was ganged up on by 3 nerds. They didn't stand a chance. I would be so prideful right now but my dad saw the whole ass thing. I was yelled and screamed at. I was provoked! I wouldn't have such a bad reputation if it weren't for the fact people keep coming up to me, no matter the age, looking for some clout to get from fighting me. The thing is, the only clout they're actually getting is looser points. All clout is not good clout man.

I was arguing with my dad for what felt like an hour until my mom came from upstairs and started to yell at my dad. She didn't even bat an eye at my injuries! Didn't even glance at me. My mom probably heard the whole thing. She probably watched the fight start to finish. God, she's probably so disappointed in me. Ma didn't raise me like that but I still became the bitch ass bad boy, bad reputation son she never wanted me to be.

My mom and dad are arguing now. When they started, I ran out of there like I was getting chased by a serial killer. ( i mean, if i was a pussy, that is. ) My wounds are all patched up at the time of writing this but I'm still soo sore. My door to my room is locked and I really am trying my hardest to block out all the noise they're making. Man... If our door is broken again, Home Depot is going to be done with us.

I guess I should mention my home life is bad. My mom and dad are either giving each other the silent treatment, ordering each other around or arguing. That's also the order of how they start arguing! Though my home life is nothing compared to my school life. That's a whole other thing.

In my last diary entry, I was suspended but now I'm going back. Now, let me get this straight, even though I'm a "bad boy" and a "lone-wolf" type of guy, I don't want to break the rules, though it seems like that. If anything, being those types of people was the last type of thing I wanted to be when I first started high school. It might seem like fun, it might seem cool as fuck. You might think being like that kind of dude might get you all the girls and boys. It might make you popular. But it doesn't. It doesn't work like that. At. All.

If anything, the girls and boys are going to stray away from you more than you being a love magnet. Everyone knows you're dangerous. Everyone knows you're going to shove them in a locker and leave them there until the last period of school. So they don't get near you. When you pass by them, they don't look at you, they talk in low whispers when you're around like they think I'm not listening. People don't want to associate with me in any way possible. They actually want to be the farthest away from me in all honesty. In their minds, I'm the last person they want to be friends with... I mean... Unless they're bullied relentlessly, then they come running towards me at the last resort when the staff is RIGHT THERE. I'm a delinquent. I don't want to be a delinquent anymore. It was fun for the first 2 years until it backfired like a bitch.

I hate my status, my reputation. I really just want to be treated like a friend or an acquaintance again like my freshman year. But I can't turn back time, because that's stupid. The only lone-wolf kind of boy in my school that no one gives a damn about is Alexander Hamilton. Like I said before, he doesn't talk, doesn't mess around with anyone. He just writes. Lunch? Writing. Class? Writing. Changing between classes? Reading. Getting out of school? You have the idea.

I long, yearn to be like him. To not have a status or a reputation at all and just sit back and do nothing while all the people around you are doing dumb shit. To be able to laugh at the stupid mess-ups and mistakes people make and not be threatened or be tried to be ganged upon. I can't do that but he can.

Sometimes I see him hanging around with yadda Lafayette and Hercules. It seems like they get along very well. In middle school, Alexander was in my school and so were his two other buddies. It was before Alexander was distant and at the time and it seemed like Alexander was so extroverted, a nice kind of person you would get along with. I don't know how he's able to handle those two but it seems like he handles them very well. It's nice for a change. They have a good relationship with each other, not like the other kids who're friends with each other but the second their friends turn their backs, they talk shit. I like watching. Sometimes, being on the outside is good, cause sometimes you see the bright side of things.

People laughing at the courtyard, with their best friends, joking around, poking fun. People with their respective friend groups, talking, giggling. The nerds and geeks, the weebs and stuff at lunch are always outside, no matter what and they're always having so much fun together. Inside, they're all apart, not batting or glancing at each other but at lunch, they're all together. It's so nice and fun to watch because they're all so nice and fun. I wish more people at my school were like them. Like that. No matter they're differences in their dislikes and likes, gender and sexuality, they all are just expressing themselves in such a good manner, sometimes I smile and chuckle. It's rare for someone like me to smile and chuckle but just watching them, I feel some type of happiness. It feels so good. I wish I felt that more often.

When you've already built some type of reputation for yourself throughout the years, people don't expect you to change but I've actually been trying to! Whenever I'm outside the school and I hear someone call my name for just some help, I've been helping! It's very new for me, my years of being the bad boy don't give me the chance to do actually good stuff for people but now that I'm a senior and hating myself, I'm going to try to actually turn things around! People have been noticing my change in demeanor, in the school newspaper, someone actually wrote about my deeds! I was very pleased. I told the author that "it's good or some shit," (then i flipped her off) but she was ecstatic! She's a freshman so something like that must've made her happy because now she's suddenly writing more stories for the newspaper. The name of the article was "Lone-Wolf Laurens is changing!"

I guess this diary entry is me talking about how my school life isn't as good as it seems. In the midst of all the fighting and bad shit I do, I'm trying to find peace in it. Maybe one day I will.

Well...

See you in 400 years!

PS: I JUST WANT TO BE ABLE TO USE KAWAII EMOTICONS WITHOUT BEING JUDGED!!!

PPS: the door is broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i DELETED THE ENTIRE THING DFGHYPGRNYOMPE,UIVOBTFERHTYGEDHJUKJHRGEFYUKWD
> 
> AT LEAST I GOT WATTPAD DRAFTS ON MY SIDE :')))
> 
> i love you and thank you for reading! <33

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this first chapter! this is my first ever time being on ao3 so im basically winging everything lol
> 
> if you want to see more, check out my wattpad at 0Luckycharm0 
> 
> thank you!


End file.
